dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Mobetta
The First Battle of Mobetta was a space battle between elements of the Galactic Empire's Task Force Vengeance and the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Imperial forces' mission was to uncover valuable information at a Rebel starship component facility before destroying it. Attack of X7Gallofree.jpg Background A group of Rebel starfighters had attacked the interdictor Compellor while it was in the Goff system, signaling to the Empire that the Alliance High Command had recognized that Task Force Vengeance depended on using its gravity well projectors tactically. After their force was routed, the surviving Rebel pilots were captured and interrogated. A number of them divulged valuable information, hoping to avoid termination. The intelligence gained from the pilots had led Admiral Wooyou Senn, commander of Task Force Vengeance, to believe that a Rebel shipyard would be found in the Mobetta system. Instead he found the less important component factory Soren. As the target was a stationary one, the Compellor was excluded from the mission. The interdictor was instead sent to the repair yard at Swellen to have an anti-warhead missile defense system installed. The 1st Battle Upon entering the Mobetta system, the Imperial-class Star Destroyer Rage launched the TIE/In interceptors of its elite Avenger Squadron to destroy Gavial Squadron, a force of Rebel T-65 X-wing starfighters. While the Avengers engaged the X-wings, the Rebel YT-1300 freighter Goldhawk made a run for the Soren and succeeded in getting into the hangar bay. After the static defenses and Rebel starfighter opposition surrounding the Soren had been eliminated, Beta Squadron's TIE/sa bombers launched a volley of proton torpedoes at the factory, draining its shields. The Rage proceeded to deploy stormtrooper transports. But the fight was not yet over. The Goldhawk, along with two Lambda-class T-4a shuttles, attempted to make a run for the Calamari Cruiser Crucible which had arrived to rescue the panicking factory personnel. However, the YT-1300 made the crucial mistake of attempting to destroy the Imperial stormtrooper transports from Sigma Squadron, only to be destroyed by Avenger Squadron. After the Imperial TIEs destroyed both shuttles as well, the Crucible elected to withdraw. It launched Y-wings and Z-95 Headhunters to cover its retreat. The Blood Squadron Y-wings targeted the Rage, while Sundancer Squadron's Z-95s attacked the TIEs. Beta Squadron, in turn, moved against the Crucible. Both Rebel squadrons were smashed. After both squadrons were destroyed, the Mon Calamari warship managed to escape into hyperspace. When the Imperial boarding party finished slicing into the Soren's datacore and copying the data, they set charges, departed the factory, and blew it up. The Second Battle of Mobetta was a space battle between the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Galactic Empire. It saw the arrival of the Immobilizer 418 cruiser Compellor at the Airam X7 factory Gallofree, allowing the refit of the Strike-class cruiser Peregrine to commence. The 2nd Battle The Alliance High Command knew one thing for sure after the Battle of Swellen: The Empire would launch a massive search and rescue operation for its lost interdictor. The Rebels deployed Rogue and Green Squadrons near the Airam factory to ensure that the Compellor (which was on its way) would arrive safely. The Rebels' pragmatism would be vindicated when TIE Avengers from Zeta Squadron jumped into the system, immediately engaging the Rebel forces. The Zeta craft tried to distract and disrupt the lines of the Compellor's fighter screen. In the heat of battle, two squadrons of Assault Gunboats entered the system and engaged the damaged interdictor, trying to disable it. Flying superbly, Rogue Squadron dispatched the Imperial fighter craft. The Imperial search efforts were intensive, however, and following the Avengers and Assault Gunboats, three heavily armed Gamma-class ATR-6 assault transports (headed for the Compellor) and two nimble Corellian corvettes (outfitted with surveillance equipment) dropped out of hyperspace. In a tense battle decided by the skill of the Rebel pilots, the Alliance succeeded in clearing the Mobetta system of Imperial craft, temporarily keeping the location of the Compellor a secret. The Third Battle of Mobetta was a space battle between the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Galactic Empire. It saw the conclusion of the refit of the Strike-class medium cruiser Peregrine with the Compeller's gravity well projectors. The 3rd Battle The Second Battle of Mobetta resulted in a total craft loss for the Imperial patrol deployed there. As a result, the Empire doubled its caution in that area and deployed a larger strike force to look out for both the Compellor and the missing patrol. Rogue and Green Squadrons were tasked with protecting the Airam X7 Factory Gallofree, the modified Strike-class cruiser, and the vulnerable interdictor Compellor while the finishing touches on the Peregrine were being made. The Imperial attack consisted of escort transports armed with proton torpedoes, targeting any major ship or station, plus the escort carrier Tyrant with a full complement of TIE/ln starfighters, TIE/In interceptors, and TIE/sa bombers. Included in the task force were a number of Corellian Engineering Corporation Assassin-class corvettes, including those designated 327-A, 327-B, and 327-C. These vessels were assigned to attack the factory and the transports evacuating it. While the Tyrant's fighters kept Rogue and Green Squadrons occupied, three Gamma-class ATR-6 assault transports of flight group Omicron launched from the flight deck in another attempt to secure the interdictor for the Empire. Eventually though, the Empire's pilots were defeated by Rogue Squadron, and the only lightly armed and armored escort carrier quickly fell prey to Green Squadron's proton torpedoes. The Fourth Battle of Mobetta was a space battle surrounding the Rebel-aided Airam retreat from X7 factory Gallofree under fire from an Imperial strike force. The 4th Enlighteners.png High Courtsmen.png Battle Not long after the successful First Battle of Derilyn, the Rebel Alliance received a distress call from the Airam factory Gallofree, where the Strike-class cruiser Peregrine had been refitted. Delta-class stormtrooper transport trying to board the interdictor Compellor just before its self-destruction.The gutted ex-Imperial interdictor Compellor, left behind by the Rebels as planned, detonated in full view of the Imperial strike team as the elements of Admiral Senn's Task Force Vengeance approached the factory. The Imperial battle group then moved in to retaliate against the factory personnel. Rogue and Green Squadrons, along with three Gallofree medium transports of Rescue Group, jumped into the Mobetta system to evacuate the Airam from the factory before it was destroyed. What greeted them was a significant Imperial force, consisting of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyers Juggernaut and Titan, as well as three Corellian corvettes, all moving in alongside their substantial fighter screens to destroy the factory. Green Squadron quickly destroyed the spearheading corvettes with a warhead volley while Rogue Squadron dispatched the incoming bombers. However, the nimble Imperial fighters quickly closed to range with the Rogue X-wings, and the Rogues got caught up in heavy dogfights with the elite Imperial Avenger Squadron and several flight groups of TIE/In interceptor craft. Despite an overwhelming assault by the marauding fleet, both the Rogues and Greens managed to hold off the Imperial TIE starfighters long enough for the transports to complete their mission. After the last transport made the jump to hyperspace, all Rebel fighters followed suit, leaving two slightly damaged Star Destroyers and the abandoned space factory behind. Aftermath The success of the attack resulted, to the Empire's delight, in an intelligence bonanza. Analysis of the recovered databanks began at once and refinements for the campaign were planned based on the results. However, yet again Task Force Vengeance was forced to admit possible further danger. Since the Rebel Alliance had developed the capability to assemble fresh cruiser-class combatants in the sector, the threat posed by their Airam operations was considerable. Left unchecked, such production would in time shift the balance of power in the Rebellion's favor. Imperial intelligence and reconnaissance efforts were soon focused on locating the shipyard. Brighter news was extracted concerning the Airam themselves. The clans' participation in the Rebels' efforts was found to be less than wholehearted. Intelligence agreed that the fractiousness of the Airam themselves was ripe for exploitation. With work, Imperial Intelligence concluded triumphantly, the Empire might be able to undermine the Rebellion's efforts to recruit the Airam Clans into the Alliance. The Rage's next mission was to be directed toward this end. While this first search group was entirely wiped out, the Rebels were fully aware that the Empire would send a larger, better-armed group to have a lookout for their missing patrol. Though they bought themselves a little time, it was inevitable that the Empire would strike back. The victory won here was an important one for the Alliance. While the search group the Empire mounted this time was a bit stronger than the previous one, it was still relatively weak and easily dispatched by the two Rebel squadrons. The truly important part was that the Alliance managed to refit one of their fast cruisers with gravity well technology, effectively granting them their first ship with interdiction capability—the Compellor had served its purpose now and was left a dead hulk beside the Gallofree, loaded with explosives. Now, the Rebels could start to plot their next moves against Task Force Vengeance. While technically a loss for both the Airam and Rebels (despite the heavy fighter losses on the Imperial side), this battle heavily improved relations between Airam clan leader Tamaron and the Alliance. Tamaron agreed to deliver a large payload of warheads to the Alliance's sector fleet, which led to the Mission to Kuras Drift. Category:Story Arcs